


What do you need?

by shojobell



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Taking place during Frozen 2, as Kristoff is taking Anna to the dam.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 13





	What do you need?

Anna yelps as she falls into the soft pile of leaves, desperately trying to pull herself up. The shadow of the giant rock foot looms over her.

Then she's suddenly lifted from danger, into the arms of Kristoff. 

"Kristoff!" She gasps in relief. 

"What do you need?" He asks her.

"To get to the dam."

"You got it."

"...Thank you.: She says quietly, even if he may not hear over the pounding of Sven's hooves that match the pounding of her own heart. 

She had a plan in motion, one that she silently prayed would be successful. It could easily run into a roadblock but she had to believe. It had to be the next right thing.

Her fingers cling to Kristoff's leather vest. She casts a small glance up at his determined face. She had missed him during their brief time apart. He didn't even ask any questions. Why was a giant group of the rocks chasing them? Why was she almost about to get squished by one? 

All he had asked was what did she need. Her heart thumps just a little more.

They've reached the point where Anna needs to go, to head to the dam. To hopefully makes things right.

Kristoff is looking at her, expectedly, "Hurry, go on."

"Wait, just.." Anna stalls. She doesn't want to leave his side yet.

_Just in case something happens._

She tugs at the leather collar of Kristoff's vest, bringing his face down closer to her own. Anna kisses him firmly on the lips. To say thank you, to say sorry, to say _I love you_.

It catches him off guard, as her kisses often do, but she feels him kissing her back. His arm wrapping a bit tighter around her body as he seems to know the message she is trying to convey. They stay kissing for a second. Even know she knows what she needs to do, it's scary and daunting, this is what she truly needed. Knowing Kristoff is here with her and he supports her. That she supports him too. 

Kristoff is the one to pull away, Anna's lips puckering up still. She whines at the sudden loss.

"Go," Kristoff says, a bit breathless. "We'll meet you on the other side." 

Anna nods. Kristoff helps her up the rocky wall. He gives her a quick look as he takes off. Anna grips the strap of her bag, letting out a breath, before heading in the direction of the dam.


End file.
